Bruno the Strong (Megatherium)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Bruno "the Strong" is a Mobian Megatherium and per-historic villain sent from the past to the future. Bruno appears as a gigantic and primeval cave Mobian.Bruno's main power is size-maginfication making himself larger and more powerful to that akin to Grief's level. Bruno currently has been 'hired' by Grief to work as a special forces soldier in the "Ground Support Unit" within the New Order. Bruno is owned by Ponces245. Appearance: Bruno appears as a primeval and gigantic sized Megatherium, (Megatheriums being as big as elephants in real life.) He is known to wear caveman like clothing attire, (which is odd because he only has three fingers on each hand). Personality: Bruno is a primitive being, and as such he would have a primitive mentality and a very morally blind sense of mortality as well. While he is known to be friendly and frisky, he also has little comprehension of his own actions and is not afraid to use his larger being to eat humans alive for nourishment, (much to Grief's sadistic acceptance.) He also relishes in crushing and breaking things for amusement. However, Bruno also is known to be very loyal to his boss and highly unlikely to betray him. Bruno also has a fear of technology that is years ahead of his own comprehension and thus technology makes him scared of 'magic'. History: Little is known about Bruno's personal past other than somehow a New Order trans-dimensional warp error caused a rift in the space time continuum hurling him far into the future. What is thought of however is perhaps Bruno has genetic inherited powers from Grief's Cavarian space pirate grandmother, Rearel. When Bruno was sent to the future New Order forces found him, after losing several men to him Grief arrived on the scene and knocked him out from behind. Once he awoken Bruno found himself speaking towards the evil baron as he eventually convinced the barbaric Mobian monster with his usually evil influence, as well as tricking him into eating a bag of chips filled with nanomachines. Thus allowing Grief to put a HUD in Bruno's brain with his 'magic', thus turning Bruno into his unknowing pawn. Powers: Bruno's powers appear to stem from the same source as Grief's, genetically inherited from Rearel herself. Thus Bruno is able to self-magnify and minimize his own body like Grief, however it is believed that he is more unstable in the gene pool than the later. Statistics: Weaknesses: Acquiring the same powers as Grief, Bruno may have the same limitations and weakneses to himself as well. Such weaknesses as being a huge target, slow reflexes, and having to consume more food otherwise shrinking to name a few. Bruno also seems to misconceive technology for magic, while he isn't afraid of going berserk and destroying technology that scares him, if used against him he doesn't have any logical counter he can devise against something far beyond his years. Relationships: Bruno is currently in a relationship with the mystical frost giant(ess), Helga the Jotunn.While she does not condone his feasting upon innocent humans and Mobians, she does feel like she has someone around her own size (dispite Bruno being able to size-shift) to be with and talk to, as well as someone 'primative' like herself. bruno_the_strong_by_ponces245-d9neikb.jpg|Art and original character made by Lizardman22 Bruno by ponces245-d9njdxy.png request__bruno_the_strong_by_darkduskshine-d9p19d1.jpg Mother s wrath by lizardman22-d7amikb.jpg ficha_de_mobius_bruno_by_ponces245-d9oe0jk.png|Bruno speaks Spanish rq__bruno_by_angelthecyborgpanda-d9pjg32.jpg ask_a_bruno_by_ponces245-d9o7dga.png bruno the sthong logo sin fondo.png|Bruno the strong logo bruno_and_helga_romance__request_by_animebluekittie-d9surfz.png.jpg|Helga and Bruno together, art maded by animebluekittie and Bruno belongs to Ponces245 Category:Males Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC